Digimon: New Generation
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: My opinion on how season three should be. Some things aren't quite right but then again it's my own wicked way of how season three should go. So either way I hope you enjoy!
1. Dark Night

**Some things here are still the same like the adults jobs.**

 **But the kids and how things are in their home are.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Main Characters**

Anna Sophia/A.S and Mikey\- Children of T.K and Kari

Tami and Georgie\- Children of Tai and Sora

James\- Son of Mimi

Molly\- Daughter of Joe

Gracie\- Daughter of Izzy

Kelly and Jeff\- Children of Ken and Yolei

Arisu\- Daughter of Matt

Stacy\- Daughter of Davis

Paris\- Daughter of Cody

* * *

Tai and Sora met with the others at Izzy's house, holding a baby boy and a baby girl and being followed by Agumon and Biomon. When arrived they saw that everyone was already there with their own children and Digimon. "Has he arrived yet?" Sora asked. Izzy shook his head as he cradled his daughter in his arms. Just then Izzy's computer lit up and a figure appeared in the room. A man stood that everyone, first DigiDestined and second, knew. Gennai.

Gennai looked around to each child the group had and smiled. "I see that you all have been doing well. Your children are amazing." "What is it you wanted to tell us," Tai said, already knowing the outcome wouldn't be good. Gennai gave them all a sympathetic look as he spoke. "Your children have only been in the world for a short time and yet they have already made enemies." Everyone looked at each other anxiously. "As the descendants of the DigiDestined, they will one day be called to help the Digi World," Gennai continued.

"The spirits of our enemies are talking. I fear the worst. You must protect them and make sure they always stick together. That is all. I will keep in touch. Also, one will have a crest no one had." Gennai bowed goodbye to them and walked back to the computer, opening the portal and returning to the Digi World.

Everyone quietly prepared for bed as the children fell asleep in one room. Sora and Tai slept in one room along with their Digimon, Joe, Matt, Davis, and Cody offered to sleep on the couch and floor to make room along with their Digimon, Ken and Yolei slept in another guest room with two beds with Kari and T.K with their Digimon along with Mimi, and Izzy slept in his room alone as his wife was on a business trip.

Later that night as the old DigiDestined slept and the infants cooed in their sleep every now and then, several black shadows flew through the open window in the room the children were sleeping in. The children were huddled together and sleeping soundly, defenseless against the dark figures that came for them. The shadows floated to the infants but a barrier shocked them and kept them from reaching the children. The babies seemed to feel the disturbance and started to scream and cry, alerting the parents.

The first ones to reach the room were Sora and Tai, behind them the rest. Sora screamed as the shadows attacked the children again together with more force. The barrier glowed so bright that the adults had to cover their eyes and it caused the black shadows to retreat. As the light died down Izzy ran to the window, slammed it shut, and locked it. Everyone ran to their children and tried to calm them down, even though they seemed to have calmed down as soon as the figures had left.

Everyone was silent and stared at each other and their Digimon prepared to Digivolve if the figures returned. But even without saying anything they all thought the same thing. What Gennai said was true and they were starting to make sense of it. _The spirits of our enemies are talking. I fear the worst._ The enemies were rising again, and they were coming for revenge and take over both worlds. And the only things stopping them were the new generation of DigiDestined. Their children. And the only thing keeping them safe is them staying together and never being separated for long.

Everyone went back to bed making sure every entrance and exit of the place was locked and safe. The night seemed to last forever, with restless sleeping, tossing and turning, a few tears, and nightmares no one could wake up from till morning. But as the night continued, small crest too small to see glowed on the chest of the children where their hearts were. The only question was, which one has the extra crest?

* * *

The next day no one talked about the events as everyone had breakfast and went to the park. They laid out a blanket for the children to play on and sat under a tree they use to always just sit and talk under. As the children played, the adults finally talked about what to do. "I think we should keep it a secret till it actually happens," Ken suggested. "No way! Then they'll hate us for not telling," Yolei disagreed with her husband. "But would you want them to be scared their entire lives and never have a normal life?" "Like this is normal," Davis said, gesturing to all the Digimon and their partners. "Normal for them, sorta getting use to it for us."

After a while Matt started to play his harmonica with his daughter clapping and gurgling to the tune as the others just played with their parents. They had a picnic Mimi prepared nd had fun together like old times, not worrying about the future.

* * *

In the Digi World, deep into the ground, a hideout was holding the old enemies. Devimon growled as he sent out black gears out to infect the Digimon. "We need those pipsqueaks now! Or else we will never be able to reach our goal." Ogermon came into the room and bowed down to his master. "If I may, sir, we can wait till they recive oodres and get them while they are confused and more helpless." Devimon smirked and turned to the ogre like Digimon. "Excellent. We shall wait and see what becomes of them and see if they are really worthy to be the new DigiDestined.

Devimon cackled as a black gear started to infect a Digimon on a screen right before his eyes as it turned evil. "Wait and see, DigiDestined! One day I will have power over both the Digi World and your world. And there will be nothing you can do to stop me!" He continued to cackle as he switched to a screen showing the gang and their children having fun under the tree and turned it off to prepare more black gears.


	2. More Digimo

Tami woke to the sound of her alarm at nine in the morning on Saturday and lazily turned it off and got out of bed to get dressed. She slipped on a purple shirt with a blue diamond on it with red arm sleeves, green shorts, and white sneakers. She went to her dresser and grabbed the goggles her father gave her and slipped them on over her thin bangs and shaggy hair that was the same color as her fathers. She yawned as she stepped out of her room and into her living room, where her brother was watching cartoons.

"Georgie, please tell me there's something good on," she said as she flopped down on the couch. "Nope. We've seen these episodes and new ones won't air till next week." Tami groaned and threw her head back to find her father, Tai, smiling down on her. "Nothing interesting?" Tami put her elbow on her knee and placed her chin in it and gave a frustrated sigh. "Hmmmm," her father said as he went into the kitchen. Her mother, Sora, was already there with Biomon and Agumon making breakfast.

After that Georgie went and changed into a green shirt with a yellow hoodie and jeans with an orange slouch hat and black slip-on's with white socks. "Mom, Dad! We're heading to Aunt Kari's and Uncle T.K's," Tami said as thy went to the door. "OK! Be at the park at noon!" "No promises." They left to go to another apartment complex around the corner.

* * *

A.S was in her room trying to get ready for the day. She had her usual pink beret with a white rose on it and a white long sleeved shirt with a pink running clothing jacket with a light purple skirt and sky blue leggings and peach sneakers with hot pink streaks . She had her fathers hair color but always has it in a long pony tail. She stepped out of her room while grabbing her whistle. She sat down at the table next to her brother Mikey who was wearing a green shirt and a white jacket tied around his waist and kakis and blue sneakers and a camera around his neck. His pointy hair the color of their mother's making him noticed a lot in crowds was still a little flat from sleeping. "Morning," their mother Kari said, carrying their breakfast and Gatomon following her. "Morning," they said together.

Patamon flew into the room and landed on A.S' head and laughed. "Patamon what did we say about sitting on A.S' beret's," their father T.K said as he walked into the room. "Sorry, T.K," Patamon said as he got off of A.S. As they ate breakfast they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Mikey said, already at the door. When he opened it their cousins Tami and Georgie were there. "Hey guys. Come on in." Tami and Georgie came in and hugged T.K and Kari. "Hurry up and finish guys! We gotta be at the park by noon," Tami said.

"Really sis? They probably just started eating," Georgie said. "We're almost done," A.S said. They quickly finished their meal, said bye to their parents, and left with their cousins. They raced to the Digimon Hospital a few blocks down to see if another friend was ready.

* * *

"Dad! Have you seen my glasses?!" Molly searched her tidy and clean room on the top of her fathers hospital for her glasses. She was wearing a hospital like outfit which included a white blazer jacket, light green shirt with a white hospital cross on it, white pants, light green flats, white gloves with folded ends, her blue hair in a bun, and an emergency bag her friends always teased her about. All she needed were her glasses since she was nearsighted.

She carefully walked out the door and to where she hoped was the living room. Her blurry vision showed her father Joe who was there and holding something. "Here they are," he said as he gave them to her. "You left them in the living room when you fell asleep studying." As her vision began to clear when she put on her glasses, Molly spoke. "Well I want to take over this place one day so I need to get good grades." Her father laughed and went to the table as he filled out some papers as Molly ate a banana.

When she heard a knock on the door she went and opened it. There stood Tami, Georgie, Mikey, and A.S. "Hi, guys. Come in." "No time," Mikey said. "We have to be at the park by noon." "OK, OK. Dad, I'm heading out." "OK. Be careful." She closed the door and the kids left to head to another building across the nearby bridge.

* * *

"Mom! Jeff took my tablet!" Kelly stormed out of her room and into the living room. She has straight blue hair like her father and straight bangs. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with an ivory sweater vest with a red tie tucked under it. She wore a blue skirt with white stockings and stylish boots and her hair was kept out of her face with it clipped on the back of her head with a red hair clip and her glasses. Like her father once was when he was infected with the Dark Spores, she was intelligent but not good in sport though. Her brother was good with computers like their mother, but not as smart.

Jeff was good with computers but he used them to do stuff like win videogames, make money, and see any sports he wanted to live He had thick hair the color of their mothers and always wore a red shirt with jeans and black sneakers. "Here, I don't need it anymore," he said as he tossed her back her tablet. "Kids calm down or you won't have that tablet again for a month," their mother Yolei said. Their father Ken came in and smiled. "Even with that punishment they'll still fight." Yolei groaned and went into the kitchen as someone knocked on the door.

"Ken can you get that?" "Sure." Ken went to the door as Kelly flopped on the couch and searched things online as Jeff channel surfed. Soon Tami, Georgie, A.S, Mikey, and Molly were pulling them out of their apartment and heading towards a nearby noodle cart as they explained that they had to get to the park with the others at noon.

* * *

"Noodles! Noodles! Get the best noodles in town right her at my fathers noodle cart!" Stacy prepared a few small plastic cup and small plastic tasting spoons and filled them with some of her father's noodles, put them on a tray, and walked in front of his noodle cart and handed out free samples. Ever since she was ten Stacy has worked with her father at his noodle cart with Veemon.

After she handed out all the samples she went back into the cart and wiped the sweat off of her head from the heat with a cool towel. "Hot out there, huh?" Stacy laughed as her father Davis gave her a water bottle. "Hope you don't get heatstroke," Veemon said as he gave an order to a man and his Digimon. "Stacy!" Tami and some of the others came running up to the cart and told her to change in order for them to get the rest to head to the park by noon. "Can I dad?" "OK, but first change." "Thank you!" Stacy ran to the restroom they had and grabbed a change of clothes she always brings.

She changed into a jersey with her favorite soccer team on it and put on a jacket that use to be her fathers and purple pants and goggles while her short hair was stuck on her from sweating. She kept her slip-on shoes on and got out of the cart as her friends waited of her and left for a nearby apartment complex.

* * *

Gracie watched as her father Izzy worked on her computer. She had short hair like him and was very intelligent and always wore a yellow buttoned shirt tucked into her kaki pants with a belt and fancy boots to make herself look like a successful business woman. "Izzy ae you almost done? I need something to eat and you're the only one that can open the fridge for me," Tentomon said as Izzy looked at him. "You just ate. And what about Gracie?" "Meh." "Hey!" The doorbell rang and Gracie ran to get it.

"Oh, hey guys." "No time we need to get to the park by noon," A.S said. "But it's only ten," Gracie said as she looked at her watch. "Which leaves us with only two hours to get the rest so come on!" "Gracie don't forget your computer," Izzy said as he handed it to her. "Thanks dad." She closed the door behind her and put her computer in her backpack as the others started to run over to the next-door complex. "Guys, wait for me!" Gracie started to run to catch up for a while and then stopped when she caught up to catch he breath.

* * *

Pairs swung her kendo sword around in her room as she looked in a mirror. She was wearing a light brown sweater, a pair of skinny jeans, and high-tops. James was with her since he said he left his hair jell at her home the last time he was here. he always wore a buttoned up white shirt with a black vest, black pants, and fancy shoes. "Why do you keep on practicing when you could be trying to look better?" Paris put her sword down and looked at the fashionista boy as he searched her living room for his jell. "Some of us have lives that don't have time for makeovers," she said as the doorbell rang and went to get it.

"Oh, hey," she said when she saw most of her friends outside. "Hey, come on," Stacy said. "Found it!" James came up to the door holding a bottle of his hair jell. "Greaaaat," Stacy said as she rolled her eyes as the James came outside. "Dad! I'm heading out!" "OK!" She closed the door and walked to the elevator with the rest, rushing to get the last person before noon.

* * *

"Alright Arisu. You're on a stage, singing a song. Lets rock!" Arisu tapped the play button on her computer and the instrumental version of the song 'Sk8er Boy' by Avril Lavigne blared through her speakers and filled her room. She sang and danced to it like a pop star. This was typical behavior for Arisu. Like her father, she loved music. He had given her his harmonica and taught her how to play it, bought her an acoustic guitar and a microphone. She always caries them if she can. But she also likes to do judo.

Arisu wore a fuchsia shirt with a grey skull and cross bones on it, ripped jeans, black high-tops, and hair the color of her fathers but as long as her waist with blue and dark pink highlights on her hair and the hair on her right side always falls in her face and she never holds it up. She also had a cross bag on with a knife, headphones, her phone, her fathers harmonica, a book, and a few snacks in it.

When the song ended she jumped on her bed and held her mic in the air. "Thank you Tokyo!" Suddenly the door to her room burst open and her dad along with her friends came in causing her to fall off the bed. "OW! Ever heard of knocking!?" "We did," her father Matt said. "Yeah, but you couldn't hear us over your music," Kelly said. "Come on! We gotta be at the park in forty minuets!" "OK! Just let me grab some things."

Arisu went back to her room and got her guitar, made sure her harmonica was in her bag, and grabed her mic and placed it into her bag as well. She left her house with the others and they quickly ran to the park.

* * *

At the park the gang went to their usual tree and relaxed and waited for noon to come. Arisu was listening to music and playing her harmonica while Jeff tried to play her guitar, Gracie was on her computer with Kelly while Tami, Georgie and Stacy played soccer, Molly kept on lecturing James if he kept on using hair products he could get sick, Pairs demonstrated to A.S and and Mikey some kendo.

At noon their parents came with their Digimon and a picnic. They laughed, played songs, and ate a great lunch. Everything was going smoothly, until the sun seemed to go haywire. It suddenly turned into a blaze and twelve lights started zooming around in the sky. "Dad, what's going on?" A.S asked T.K. A second after that question, the children started to float into the air and objects appeared in front of them. _A Digivcie?_ Stack wondered. _But how?_ Tami thought. _But that would mean..._ _No!_ Arisu realized.

Everyone took the devices and at that moment the lights hit them and they screamed but not in pain. No, the hit didn't hurt, not one bit. They screamed more in fear of what was happening. Suddenly they were placed back on the ground and balls of lights were in front of them. When the light faded Digimon stood in front of the children. "Cool!" was all they could say.

At age thirteen still, none of the kids had their own Digimon. Their parents say that they shouldn't worry and that theirs will come soon, so this was big. It appeared that they all had the same Digimon their parents ad but different genders(Like when they first got them), except for Arisu. Arisu seemed to have a white blob with a few feathers. "OK, we know who the rest are, but what are you?" "I'm Wininmon!" (I know its not clever but it does get when she evolves later.)

"Kids! Are you ok?" Sora asked as she ran towards them with the others in pursuit, her eyes trailing off towards the Digivices they each held, so did they kids. They looked like phones but the buttons at the bottom were different. One had a mini picture of the Digivice and a signal symbol heading towards another Digivice, another had a Digimon on it with a search symbol on it, and one with a small Digimon and an arrow pointing to a larger Digimon, and on the side was a slot.

The kids looked back to their parents with a look in need of an explanation on each of their faces. Tai walked up to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time we tell them," he said. The other adults nodded in agreement and waited for the kids to pick up their Digimon to start walking to Matt's house. _Our lives are taking a major turn,_ was all the kids could think of.


End file.
